1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail-driving tool with an illumination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nail-driving tools are well known and have become a crowded art. Most improvements in the nail-driving tools result from user needs. When using a nail-driving tool in a space delimited by plywood or the like, it is often difficult for the user to clearly see the position of the nail-driving tool, as the space is dark. Thus, the user often has to grope in the dark and thus does poor work. The present invention is intended to provide an illumination device for a nail-driving tool to solve this problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide a nail-driving tool with an illumination device to provide illumination while working.
A nail-driving tool in accordance with the present invention comprises a body and an illumination device detachably mounted to the body. The body comprises at least one engaging member formed thereon, and the illumination device comprises a casing having an engaging groove for releasably engaging with the engaging member on the body. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the body comprises a plurality of engaging members formed thereon, and the illumination device comprises a casing having an engaging groove for releasably engaging with one of the engaging members of the body.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.